Baby Boy
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Ditengah pagi buta, keluarga Potter dikejutkan dengan seorang bayi lelaki tergeletak di depan rumah mereka. Bayi siapa dan dari mana, mereka tidak tahu. Sebuah liontin ditemukan bersama si bayi dengan pusara bergerak di dalamnya. Liontin tersebut seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.. bayi itu datang dari masa yang berbeda. Siapa sebenarnya dia?
1. Tamu Jam 3 Pagi

Hai hai.. Anne datang lagi. Cerita baru yang mucul beberapa jam sebelum publish. Kilat! Terinspirasi dari berita di tv di Sabtu subuh tadi tentang anak yang dibuang di depan rumah orang, jadilah cerita ini berputar di kepala aku. Langsung deh aku ketik dan berharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Dibaca chapter pertamanya dulu, ya!

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Pagi masih gelap. Matahari sama sekali belum mau keluar dari ufuk timur. Banyak rumah-rumah di kawasan London tertutup dengan rapat dan pastinya gelap. Sepi karena tak ada yang bangun. Salah satunya rumah keluarga Potter.

Dusss!

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. "Seperti ada yang berapparate di depan rumah, sayang? Kau dengar?" tanya Ginny sedikit bangkit dari ranjangnya. Selimut di tubuhnya melekat erat karena tangan Harry masih melingkar di area perutnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Harry masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Pria 37 tahun itu benar-benar kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya sebagai Auror. Penyergapan besar-besaran kemarin membuatnya kehabis energi. Akibatnya, setelah makan malam ia langsung tertidur pulas. Untung Harry tidur langsung di kamar. Kalau tidak, ia bisa bekerja keras menggotong suaminya dengan putrinya Lily menuju ke kamar.

"Hemm.. paling suara angin. Ini masih jam 3 pagi, sayang. Mungkin mereka polisi jaga." jawab Harry seperti bergumam.

"Perasaanku nggak enak, sayang. Seperti tadi juga ada suara benda keras membentur pintu. Aku mau lihat!"

Tangan Harry sigap menahan tangan Ginny menyibak selimutnya. "Biar aku saja," pinta Harry dengan tampang lemas. Ia bangun dan mengambil kacamata bulatnya di meja samping ranjang. Tak lupa ia mengambil tongkatnya dan diselipkan ke balik lengan piamanya. Ginny tersenyum girang.

Ini benar-benar konyol. Masih pukul tiga pagi, tapi.. benar saja. saat Harry turun ke lantai bawah, ia mendengar suara terketuk-ketuk pelan dari pintu rumahnya. Temponya tak teratur. "Siapa sih yang iseng bertamu di pagi buta begini?" bisiknya masih dengan kewaspadaan. Pekerjaan sebagai Auror membuatnya makin terlatih menghadapi situasi yang serba abu-abu. Waspada kunci utamanya.

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya erat. Menunggu tepat di depan pintu sambil mendengar suara ketukan itu sekali lagi.

Duk.. duk.. duk duk.. duk!

Berhenti. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tepat saat bunyi 'duk!' selanjutnya, Harry dengan cepat memutar pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

Tidak ada apa-apa di depannya. Lebih tepatnya sejajar dengan matanya, bukan di depan kakinya.

"Sayang, kenapa lama sekali? Ada ap..,"

Rupanya Harry sedang duduk berjongkok di depan pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka. Ginny mendengar seperti ada suara mendesis yang diucapkan suaminya. Seperti menenengkan sesuatu. "Aku mohon kau jangan salah sangka dulu, Ginny."

Tubuh Harry berdiri lantas berbalik menghadap Ginny.

"Ada bayi ini di depan rumah kita," kata Harry lirih. Takut makhluk kecil di gendongannya terbangun.

Mata Ginny seolah ingin lompat. Rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menyerang sempurna hilang dari matanya. "Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Al. Apa.. ini anakmu, Harry?! Jawab?!"

"Ginny, apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin! Apa kau pikir aku punya anak lain di luar sana?"

"Tapi dia sangat mi.."

Huwaaaa! Tangis bayi itu pecah mendengar suara adu mulut Harry dan Ginny. Dengan lembut Harry menimang bayi itu untuk kembali diam. Sudah lama ia tak menenangkan bayi lagi sejak Lily semain besar.

"Percayalah, Ginny. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang anak ini.. dia,"

"Harry, lihat itu," pekik Ginny saat melihat bayi itu membuka mata dan.. , "hijau!"

Ginny sontak menatap tajam Harry dengan penuh kemarahan. Tidak hanya wajah, bahkan matanya mirip Harry. "Beraninya kau Potter!"

Belum sampai Ginny marah besar kepadanya, Harry berusaha membuka selimut yang dipakai untuk membungkus bayi itu perlahan. Harry akhirnya tahu itu bayi laki-laki, dan di tangan bayi itu sedang menggenggam sebuah kalung.

"Aku mohon kau tenang dulu, Ginny. Kau mungkin salah sangka, karena anak ini bisa jadi datang dari masa yang berbeda." Tunjuk Harry pada kalung yang dibawa bayi itu.

Ginny mengambilnya dengan perlahan. Liontin berwarna merah. Dan ada pusara yang bergerak di dalamnya. "Kau benar, Harry. Lalu siapa dia?"

Tangisannya kembali pecah, Harry spontan menelungkupkan bayi itu ke pundak kiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecilnya. "Tenanglah, nak. Jangan memangis. Kau lapar, ya?" tanya Harry membalikkan badan sang bayi kembali. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menelentangkan bayi itu di atas pahanya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

Harry mengingat bagaimana caranya dulu ia mengecek anak-anaknya yang masih bayi sedang lapar atau tidak. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke mulut si bayi. Ada gerakan menyesap dan menjilat saat ujung telunjukknya menyentuh mulut kecil anak itu.

"Dia lapar, Ginny. Mungkin dia waktunya menyusu. Apa kau..?!"

"Aku tak bisa menyusuinya, sayang. ASIku tak keluar lagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak Lily TK. Kita butuh susu formula sekarang. Kalau tak mau anak ini mati kelaparan."

Harry menyerahkan bayi di gendongannya pada Ginny. Bersiap mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas pergi ke minimarket membeli susu. "Aku akan membeli susu bayi. Tapi.. aku harus beli susu untuk bayi usia berapa?"

Dari balik rengkuhannya, Ginny mengamati bayi yang sedang ia gendong dengan seksama. "Menurutku anak ini berusia sekitar 3 atau 4 bulan. Beli saja susu bayi untuk usia 0-6 bulan, Harry," pinta Ginny diikuti anggukan Harry. Suaminya itu lantas meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar menuju minimarket di dekat perumahan.

"Tenang ya, sayang! Kau aman di sini," kata Ginny terus menimang bayi di gendongannya. Pandangannya beralih ke liontin merah yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Al?"

* * *

Ayam-ayam sudah berkukuruyuk ria. Aktifitas pagi itu dimulai. Beberapa pegantar koran, pengantar susu segar sudah berkeliaran di sepanjang jalan perumahan Muggle. Tampak beberapa orang lain berolahraga dengan lari-lari kecil di halaman atau bersepeda.

"Pagi, sayang! Cepat sarapan dan kita berangkat sekolah!"

"Selamat pa.. Dad? Siapa itu?" tanya Lily ke arah ibunya yang sedang menggendong bayi.

Harry mengalihkan pekerjaannya sejenak memeriksa dokumen menatap Lily. Putrinya terkejut melihat ada anggota baru di rumah mereka pagi itu.

"Hai, adik manis..," Lily sudah duduk di samping Ginny. Tangannya mengelus pipi gembul si bayi gemas. "Dia siapa Mom?"

Tak tahu menjawab apa, Ginny memandang Harry yang sama-sama tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aa.. dia, sementara akan tinggal bersama kita, sayang!" kata Harry.

"Wah.. ada bayi. Tapi dia anak siapa, Dad, Mom? Kapan dia kemari?"

"Pagi tadi saat masih gelap. Dadmu menemukan dia di depan rumah saat Mom mendengar ada suara berisik seperti orang ber-Apparate. Dan ternyata.. ada dia. Kamipun tak tahu siapa orang tuanya."

Lily terdiam. Tak percaya jika bayi di rumahnya sekarang adalah bayi yang ditemukan di depan rumah mereka. "Kasihan sekali dia, Mom! Tapi.. kalau aku lihat-lihat, dia mirip sekali dengan Al. Dad juga. Apa dia Al? Atau Dad? Yang datang dari masa lalu?"

Deg! Masa lalu. Ini dia.

"Masa lalu?" pekik Harry kini ikut mendekat ke arah sofa. "Bisa jadi dia..,"

"Apa Mom dan Dad mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin saat Al bayi, Al pernah hilang beberapa hari? Atau apalah," tanya Lily dengan menggabungkan pengandaian. Lily sangat cerdas jika sudah berurusan dengan teka-teki semacam ini.

Ginny tampak mengingat sesuatu, "kalau hilang tidak pernah,"

"Luna!" pekik Harry tiba-tiba. "Luna? Ada apa dengan Luna?" Ginny semakin penasaran.

"Ginny kau ingat tidak? Saat Al masih berusia 5 bulan. Ia di bawa Luna dan Rolf ke kediaman barunya. Dia menginap di sana beberapa hari. Rose dan James juga."

Saat Al bayi, Luna dan Rolf baru menikah dan memiliki rumah baru. Mereka menginginkan anak-anak sahabatnya untuk tinggal di sana. Tanpa didampingi orang tuanya. Ginny sempat menolak ide gila Luna dan suaminya itu. Luna mengatakan bahwa dirumah barunya sangat mirip arena bermain anak.

Jadi ia ingin sekali ada anak-anak kecil yang mencoba rumahnya terlebih dulu. Luna juga berpesan agar Ginny dan orang tua anak-anak lain, seperti Ron dan Hermione, agar tidak khawatir. Karena mereka memiliki pengasuh anak di rumahnya. Padahal mereka sendiri baru menikah dan belum memiliki anak.

"Dan aku tahu, Luna memiliki banyak benda-benda aneh yang.. berbahaya jika tersentuh anak-anak." Kata Ginny.

Satu persatu teka-teki terjawab. "Jadi dia..,"

"Kita harus hubungi Luna secepatnya!" kata Harry tegas.

**\- tbc -**

* * *

Bagaimana? Cerita masih ngegantung. Tenang, karena masih ada chapter-chapter lain. Tunggu Anne ketik dan publish, ya. Aku tunggu **review** kalian, teman-teman!

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


	2. Baby Al

Hai, Anne balik lagi. Siap dengan chapter ke 2. Kilat banget, ya. Anne mau ngebut untuk satu hari ini bisa nulis dua chapter karena terbentur tugas-tugas kuliah. Bagiamana kisah anak laki-laki yang ditemukan Harry? Siapa dia?

**Anninursyifa** : Hai, thanks ya, aku baru belajar nulis ff kok, jadi, masih jauh dari teman-teman yang sudah berpengalaman di sini. Kalau belum paham bisa dibaca chapter ini, ya. Mungkin ada titik terangnya mengenai masalah Luna. Oh ya untuk akun media sosial aku, kamu bisa kunjungi blog aku (alamatnya _**rumahifah blogspot dot com**_, pahamkan? kalau aku tulis jelas nggak bisa kebaca. Atau kamu cari aja blog Sifah Nur)**,** di sana ada informasi medsos apa aja yang aku punya (ps: buka 'about'). Thanks sudah support aku, ya! ^_^

**Diahimbarsiwiwieemuphz** : Wow! Kamu suka Albus ya, aku juga suka tapi aku lebih cenderung suka Lily, sih, hehehe.. Albus aku suka juga, kok. Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! ^_^

**Ninismsafitri** : Yups, ikuti sampai ending, ya! ^_^

_**So, happy reading!**_

* * *

"Bloody hell! Kapan kau hamil, Gin? Kalian punya anak lagi ?"

Baru saja Ron menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Harry setelah dari Kementrian langsung di buka dengan umpatan khasnya.

Hermione tampak meminta Ginny menyerahkan bayi itu kepadanya. Ia menggendongnya dengan cekatan. Sejak pagi, ia sudah di rumah Harry karena pesan yang dikirim Ginny tentang masalah penemuan bayi itu.

"Ini bayi yang ditemukan Harry tadi pagi, Ron," kata Ginny pada kakaknya. Ia beralih menyiapkan makanan untuk Lily dan Hugo yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Tapi memang dilihat-lihat anak ini mirip sekali dengan Al saat masih bayi, Gin,"

Penjelasan Ginny dan Hermione rupanya masih tak membuat Ron paham dengan kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku menemukan anak ini tadi jam 3 pagi. Masih gelap. Ginny mendengar ada suara berisik di luar rumah, dan saat aku cek, bayi ini tergeletak tepat di depan pintu. Dia membawa liontin ini.

Aku membawanya kepada Joe untuk mengecek liontin apa itu sebenarnya. Kau tau sendiri, kan, Joe adalah salah seorang yang paham sekali dengan benda-benda sihir walaupun dia Auror. Dan katanya.. liontin itu sejenis mesin waktu."

Harry terus menjelaskan duduk perkaanya pada Ron. Kini ia pelan-pelan mampu menyerap masalah yang terjadi. "Berarti anak ini datang dari waktu yang berbeda? Kalau melihat anak ini, aku seperti mengingat Al."

"Tepat Mione, kami berpikir hal yang sama, kalau dia itu Al." Kata Ginny meyakinkan kembali apa yang dilihatnya dari anak itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Ron sudah asik di meja makan dengan Lily dan Hugo. Untuk apa lagi, "Ronald!" teriak Hermione yang sebelumnya sudah menutup telinga bayi di gendongannya.

"Aku menemani mereka makan, sayang," ujar Ron santai. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan daging ayam goreng. Lily dan Hugo hanya bisa tertawa girang.

"Lalu kalau memang dia Al, apa kalian tak ingat kalau Al itu pernah menghilang?"

Ginny menggeleng, ia muncul dari arah dapur sudah dengan sebotol susu. "Harry kau makanlah, juga." Pintanya pada sang suami. "Tidak pernah, Mione. Al tak pernah jauh dariku kecuali saat ia di bawa Luna dan Rolf ke rumah mereka. Kalian ingat? Rose juga ikut mereka bawa, kan?"

Dari arah meja makan, Ron hampir mati tersedak mendengar cerita Ginny. "Ehemm," untung Harry menepuk punggungnya cepat, "itu.. aku ingat. Luna mengantarkan Rosie setelah satu minggu menginap di rumahnya. Aku hampir gila dibuatnya, Ginny. Rosie masih bayi dan kami dilarang menemuinya. Kalian tahu, sepulangnya Rosie dari rumah Luna, Rosie sakit! Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anakku di sana." Tutur Ron sampai wajahnya memerah.

Dulu setelah menikah, Luna dan suaminya meminta Harry dan Ron, selaku para ayah dari anak-anak, meminta ijin untuk menitipkan anak-anak mereka di rumahnya. Luna beralasan, ia ingin berlatih mengurus anak sebelum ia benar-benar punya anak. Seluruh tanggung jawab mengurus anak-anak ditanggung Luna dan suami.

Sampai mereka mengembalikan anak-anak itu ke tangan orang tuanya.

"Dia dulu bilang akan membawa anak-anak hanya 3 hari saja. tapi nyatanya.. sampai 1 minggu! Satu minggu! Saat mengantar Rose ke rumah, dia hanya bilang, 'anakmu senang sekali dengan boneka lucu Acromantula milikku,' Harry, anakku diberi mainan yang mengerikan, bloody hell!"

"Mengerikan bagimu, Ron. Bukan bagi Rosie!" sambung Hermione. Ia membantu memberikan susu ke bayi Al. Ya, Ginny dan Harry sementara memanggil bayi itu dengan nama Al.

Ron kembali memprotes. "Takutnya mereka tinggal selama satu minggu itu, karena Al menghilang. Dan Luna tidak mengatakannya pada kita," menurut Ron.

Harry tampak lemas duduk di sofa. Ia mengelus kepala Lily yang sudah bersandar di dadanya. Hugo masih sibuk dengan makanan di meja bersama ayahnya, Ron. "Terus Dad selanjutnya mau apa? Mengembalikan Al ke masa lalu?" tanya Lily bermanja-manjaan dengan Harry.

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak. Begini maksud Dad. Dad ingin bertemu dengan Aunt Luna untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian apa yang terjadi sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu di rumahnya."

Mendengar nama Luna di sebut lagi, Hermione seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Oh God! Luna dan Rolf sekarang sedang berlibur ke Paris. Ia berpamitan beberapa hari lalu. Dan kau tau sendiri, kita tak bisa berhubungan begitu jauh hingga keluar Inggris."

Lemas. Kunci utama masalah kedatangan bayi 'yang diduga' Al itu tidak ada di Inggris. Sedangkan waktu terus berjalan. "Jika Al tidak segera kita kembalikan ke masa lalu, dia bisa saja tak kembali. Dan kita tak akan menemuinya lagi. Apalagi mengenalnya." Kata Ron.

Benar. Bermain dengan waktu memang memakan banyak resiko. Salah sedikit, hasilnya bisa fatal. "Kita bisa cari bantuan lain, kan? Menunggu Luna sama saja menunggu Al mati." Ginny ketakutan. Ia tak mau kehilangan putranya.

"Selamat sore!" sapa seseorang dari arah pintu. Joe Fard, rekan Harry di Kementrian yang pagi tadi dimintai bantuan melihat liontin itu.

Harry bangkit dari sofanya dan menyambut Joe ramah. "Masuklah, Joe. Kau kemari rupanya."

"Iya, aku penasaran dengan liontinmu. Sebenarnya kau dapatkan dari mana benda langka itu?" tanya Joe sudah kembali asik melihat liontin yang diletakkan Harry di atas meja.

"Dari Al. Anak laki-laki itu."

Joe lantas melihat bayi yang digendong Hermione di tangan kanannya. Anak lelaki itu sedang tidur pulas selepas menyusu. Isi botolnya tandas. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Harry. Dan putra keduamu itu, Albus," kata Joe sambil mengelus pipi bayi Al.

"Kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Nah, kebetulan sekali, aku mau tanya bagaimana cara mengembalikan dia ke masanya?" tanya Harry langsung ke pusat masalah.

"Masanya? Maksudmu dia datang dari masa yang berbeda?"

Harry mengangguk dan menjelaskan bagaimana kronologi ia menemukan bayi Al. "Kami mengira dia adalah putra keduaku, Joe. Ia mirip sekali dengan Al. Dan masalah tentang ia pernah jauh dari kami hingga satu minggu itu makin menguatkan spekulasi awal bahwa dia benar putraku." Ujar Harry menerima bayi Al dari Hermione. Kini para ibu sedang sibuk di dapur.

Lily tampak senang bermain dengan saudara kecilnya itu. "Pelan-pelan ya, sayang. Al sedang tidur." Kata Harry memperingatkan Lily agar tak mengusik.

"Kalau aku lihat, ini adalah sejenis liontin waktu yang mampu mengirim objeknya menuju tempat lain dimana dirinya sendiri ada. Maksudnya, objek yang masuk akan pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu dimana ia ada di sana. Itulah mengapa anak ini datang ke rumahmu, Harry." Penjelasan Joe ada benarnya.

Ron sudah kembali bergabung dengan para lelaki di ruang tengah. "Tapi Al sedang di Hogwarts sekarang, tidak di sini." Katanya protes.

"Tapi rumah Al di sini, Dad," protes Hugo ikut-ikutan. Ron mendelik.

"Hem.. benar juga, nak. Dan sekarang kita akan cari cara untuk mengirim pesan di mana ia terakhir kali berada. Kita akan mengirim sinyal ke tempat ia terakhir sebelum menuju kemari."

Bayi Al terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Ah, kau terbangun, nak?" tanya Harry sambil menggoda bayi Al di gendongannya. Al tertawa.

"Berikan padaku, Harry! Sudah lama aku tak menggendong bayi."

Ron merentangkan tangannya ke arah Harry. Bayi Al sudah berpindah ke tangan Ron. Agak terlihat kaku saat tubuh bayi Al sempurna berpindah ke pelukan Ron. Cara menggendong Ron tak sebaik Harry. Mungkin karena Harry lebih berpengalaman dengan tiga anak. Sehingga membuatnya lebih ahli dalam menangani bayi.

Joe seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu pada liontinnya. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat di manik merah yang terus menggerakan pusara putih di tengahnya. Mulutnya terus merapalkan mantra. Ada cahaya putih muncul menyeruak naik dari tengah liontin.

Para anak sudah memeluk ayahnya ketakutan. "Lily takut, Dad!" bisik Lily kepada Harry.

Menit selanjutnya, cahaya putih dari liontin itu memudar dan hilang. "Kita tak ada pilhan lain selain meminta siapapun di masa itu untuk menjemputnya kembali. Aku sudah mengirim pesan sinyal liontin ini ke tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya. Kita tinggal menunggu." Pesan Joe sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang. Harry mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena telah membantunya.

"Ow.. kau kebanyakan minum, Al? Aku bukan pispotmu!" Pekik Ron mendapati celananya basah karena ompol bayi Al. Harry sudah kembali setelah mengantar Joe pulang.

"Kemarikan padaku, Ron. Mungkin Ginny lupa memakaikannya popok tadi. Ke kamar mandi sana! Biar aku mengganti celana Al dulu," kata Harry meminta Al kembali ke pelukannya.

Lily dan Hugo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendapati bagian pinggang ke bawah tubuh Ron sudah basah kuyup. "Mungkin kalau Al yang asli ada di sini, ia bisa dimaki-maki sama Uncle Ron," bisik Lily di telinga Hugo mengangguk-angguk girang.

**\- tbc -**

* * *

Yeah, aku perkirakan cerita ini nggak makan banyak chapter. Karena memang awalnya aku mau buat satu babak tamat. Tapi, kok panjang juga. Jadinya ya begini, sedikit panjang dari konsep awal. Nggak apa-apa, ya. Nggak bakalan lama, kok!

Ditunggu** review**nya! Anne sayang kalian! x

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^ **


	3. Harry's Lullaby

_Hai, everyone!_ Anne datang lagi dengan **_chapter terakhir_**. Iya.. ini chapter terakhir, teman-teman! Jadi sampai 3 chapter aja untuk kisah ini. Karena memang sebelumnya cerita ini mau aku buat sekali jadi, tapi kepanjangan dan akhirnya aku jadiin beberapa part. Jadi bagaimana kisah akhir si bayi lucu ini?

**Diahimbarsiwiwieemuphz** : dibaca ya, ini chapter terakhir! :)

**Ninismsafitri** : hehehe gemes ya sama Luna... sama. Thanks :)

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Semuanya serba melelahkan. Mengurus bayi itu tidak mudah. Salah satu waktu paling berat adalah malam hari. Jangan harap bisa tenang jika ia menangis meminta sesuatu. Atau mungkin..

"Hei, kau kenapa, nak?" Harry bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju ranjang bayi di dekat tembok kamar. Ranjang kecil ketika Lily bayi masih ada. Untung saja kondisi ranjang itu masih baik. Jadi bayi Al masih punya tempat sendiri untuk tidur.

Tanpa perlu merecoki Harry dan Ginny di satu ranjang.

Ada sesuatu yang basah di bawah tubuh bayi Al. Ia ngompol. "Ahh.. aku lupa popokmu habis. Besok Dad belikan lagi, ya! Sekarang kau ganti celana saja dulu," kata Harry seperti berbisik. Ginny masih tidur.

Jam 1 malam. Harry melirik ke arah jam di tembok kamarnya. "Sudah lama aku tak begadang karena bayi." Katanya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tangannya sudah terampil membersihkan pantat bayi Al dengan tisu basah. Setelah bersih ia mengelapnya dengan tisu kering. Setelah diberi bedak, celana bayi bersih siap dipakaikan.

Tentu saja, baju dan pakaian lainnya adalah milik Al dan James dulu yang masih tersisa dan masih layak digunakan lagi. "Untung saja Ginny masih menyimpannya, aku tak bisa membayangkan harus berbelanja pakaian bayi lagi."

Setelah semua selesai, Harry bergegas menggendong bayi Al untuk menidurkannya terlebih dulu. Harry menggumamkan sesuatu dan.. bernada.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.. and if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.."

Harry menimang bayi Al sangat lembut. Alunan lagu nina bobo ia nyanyikan untuk menenangkan bayi Al. "Ahhh.. Kau suka ya? Lagu itu yang sering Dad nyanyikan setiap kali kau mau tidur, kan?" bisik Harry setelah lagunya selesai.

Ia kembali menyanyikan dari bait awal sampai bayi Al terpejam. "Selamat tidur, nak!" kata Harry sambil meletakkan kembali ke ranjang bayi.

Dari tempat tidur, Ginny rupanya mendengar semua yang Harry katakan. "Kau memang ayah yang hebat, Harry." Batin Ginny masih berpura-pura tidur.

Hingga 3 hari berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya Luna atau Rolf dari masa lalu ke kediaman Harry dan Ginny. Ron yang tidak ikut mengurus bayi Al ikut kesal. "Kalau aku bertemu Luna, aku acak-acak rambutnya. Berani-beraninya dia melupakan keponakanku sampai nyasar ke masa depan." Gerutu Ron sambil memakan pie yang disuguhkan Ginny.

"Kau tak ikut mengurus dia kenapa kau yang marah-marah?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Sayang, Al keponakanku. Wajar, dong, kalau aku ikut khawatir!"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan ikut menikmati pie. "Dad, apakah Al harus kembali? Aku masih " tanya Lily penasaran. Ia dan Hugo sedang bermain bersama Al yang diletakkan di atas kursi bayi tinggi.

"Tentu saja, Lils. Al harus kembali. Kalau tidak.. akan terjadi masalah dengan Al yang sekarang. Kau mau kakakmu hilang?" tantang Harry. Ia ikut mendekat ke arah bayi Al.

Tangan Harry terjulur untuk membersihkan noda bubur di pipi bayi Al. "Tempatnya tidak di sini, sayang!" kata Harry menenangkan Lily yang tampak cemberut. Putrinya itu terlanjur sayang dengan bayi Al.

Ginny dan Hermione berjalan keluar dari dapur bergantian. Hari semakin sore, waktunya untuk pamit pulang. "Kami pamit dulu, ya. Semoga masalah ini cepat selesai. Sabarlah, Harry!" pesan Ron dari balik pintu mobil.

Lambaian tangan terakhir dari Harry dan keluarga mengiringi mobil Ron melaju semakin menjauh. "Ya, aku harus sabar," batin Harry lemas. Ditatapnya bayi Al yang sedang ia gendong. Harry seperti melihat cermin dirinya.

Setelah makan malam, aktifitas keluarga Potter di Minggu malam adalah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk aktifitas esok hari. Harry di Kementrian, Ginny mengurus naskah beritanya, dan Lily menyiapkan tugas sekolahnya yang belum selesai.

Lalu bayi Al?

"Sini, Al. Ikut Dad, ya! Kasihan Mommu, biarkan dia tenggelam dengan kertas-kertasnya yang banyak itu," goda Harry sambil mengambil bayi Al dari pangkuan Ginny.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ginny.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah asik menggendong Al untuk duduk di sofa depan TV. Lily yang sedang belajar di sana jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bayi Al. "Hei, Lily! Selesaikan PRmu dulu baru bermain. Kau juga Harry, sudah tahu Lily belajar malah mendekat," teriak Ginny lumayan keras.

Mereka tidak mempedulikan teriakan ancaman bertubi-tubi dari Ginny. Lily malah menutup bukunya dan duduk di samping ayahnya sambil menggoda bayi Al sambil tertawa bersama.

"Rasanya aku dekat sekali dengan Al kalau begini, beda sekali saat aku dan Al yang sekarang, Dad. Entahlah.. rasanya beda," tutur Lily. Jari telunjuknya sedang digenggam erat oleh bayi Al yang tertawa-tawa.

"Mungkin karena Al yang ini masih lucu-lucunya. Bukan begitu, Al?"

Bayi Al lantas tertawa menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Harry dan cubitan gemas di pipinya dari Lily.

Tidak ada yang indah selain dapat dekat dengan orang yang di sayangi. Seperti Lily, ia jauh merasa dekat saat dengan bayi Al. Entah apa alasan sebenarnya ia dapat seperti itu.

* * *

Lily sengaja tak memberi tahu Harry tentang perubahan jam sekolahnya di hari Senin ini. Guru-gurunya sedang mengadakan rapat dewan sekolah sehingga para murid diliburkan. Jadi ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan bermain dengan bayi Al.

Hari ini Harry tak masuk kerja. Ia mendapat libur dari Kementrian setelah dua hari berturut-turut ia ditugaskan super berat seperti kerja paksa. Toh, meskipun ia tak masuk kerja, Harry masih bertugas mengurus dokumen-dokumen laporan tim Auror di bawah pimpinannya untuk laporan rutin ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

Seperti hari ini, Harry tampak sibuk dengan puluhan lembar kertas berkop Divisi Auror. Ia masih sibuk dengan runtutan laporan penangkapan beberapa penyihir hitam yang sejak beberapa hari lalu berhasil ia dan rekan-rekannya tangkap.

Harry masih terus melanjutkan tugasnya karena ia anggap waktu pulang sekolah Lily masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk menyicil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sampai akhirnya..

"Oh, Harry bisakah kau melihat Al?! Dia menangis di kamar. Aku sedang memasak. Tolong, ya!" teriak Ginny dari arah dapur.

Benar juga, ada teriakan bayi Al dari kamarnya. "Segera ke sana!" balas Harry.

Di dalam kamar, bayi Al sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil menangis sekencang-kencangannya. "Bukannya kau sudah pakai popok, nak?" Harry memeriksa bagian bawah bayi Al yang memang sudah memakai popok.

"Ahh.. kau pup, nak?! Mangkanya tidurmu tak tenang. Ayo kita ganti! Kau bau sekali!" Ajak Harry pada bayi Al dengan menggendongnya.

Duss! Dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan gerbang masuk kediaman Potter. Asap birunya perlahan mengabur dan menunjukkan sempurna sosok kedua orang dewasa itu. "Apa ada di sana?" tanya sang wanita dengan nada panik.

"Aku rasa iya, sinyal liontin kembarannya menunjukkan tempat ini. Mungkin di rumah itu."

"Permisi?" Lily memanggil pelan dari belakang dua sosok itu. "Sedang mencari siap-,"

Lily terperangah saat kedua orang di depan rumahnya berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kalian!"

* * *

Lily masuk ke rumah dengan diikuti dua orang yang ia temui di depan rumah. "Mom!" panggilnya sambil melepas tas ranselnya.

"Lily, kau sudah pulang, nak? Kau membolos ya karena mau berma..," kata-kata Ginny lantas berhenti saat melihat dua orang yang datang di belakang putrinya itu. Keduanya sama-sama terperanggah saat pria dan wanita yang dibawa Lily sedang terperanggah melihat foto pernikahan Harry dan Ginny di ruang tamu.

Sang wanita kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ginny, "Lily?" katanya lirih.

Sejenak kemudia Ginny sudah menangis haru.

"Dia ada di dalam sana," pinta Ginny mengantar hingga ke lantai dua. Tepatnya di kamarnya dengan Harry.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Harry dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh bayi Al yang baru saja buang air besar. Ia mengganti popoknya dengan yang baru, "sekarang sisi satunya, ya! Pintar!" kata Harry sambil merekatkan perekat popok di bagian pinggang.

"Harry!"

"Iya, sebentar, sayang. Sebentar lagi selesai. Ahh tunggu.. suaramu kenapa berubah, Ginn,"

Tangan Harry berhenti menurunkan kaos bayi Al dan menatap siapa yang telah memanggilnya dari pintu kamar. "Mm-mmom!" panggil Harry lirih.

"Harry!" panggil sang wanita sekali lagi. Lily. Bukan Lily Luna putri Harry, tapi Lily Evans.

Seorang pria masuk dan berkata, "Hai, son!"

"Dad!" panggil Harry saat sosok yang mirip dengannya ikut masuk ke kamar.

Keduanya makin mendekati Harry. Kedua orang tuanya datang. "Rasanya aneh sekali bertemu anak sendiri dengan keadaan jauh lebih tua dari usiaku." Gurau James Potter.

Harry hanya bisa diam tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Selesaikan dulu itu, kasihan dia," tunjuk Lily Evans pada sosok kecil di atas ranjang Harry.

Harry kembali menyelesaikan popok yang belum sempurna terpasang, merapikan baju dan menggendong ke pelukannya. "Jadi.. ini aku?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Aaaghhh.. ternyata kau sendiri, Dad. Selama ini kita menganggap dia Al karena memang mirip dengan Al." Kata Lily di samping Ginny.

"Tapi ternyata kita lupa bahwa Al itu mirip ayahmu, Lily!" sambung Ginny menggoda suaminya yang sudah menangis terharu.

Harry yang menggendong bayi Harry sudah diserbu pelukan oleh Lily Evans dan James. Lily dan Ginny hanya bisa berpelukan berdua melihat Harry sedang melepas rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini aku kembalikan 'Harry' kepada Mom dan Dad!" kata Harry menyerahkan dirinya yang masih bayi kepada sang ibu. Bayi Harry tampak senang bertemu ibunya lagi.

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di lantai bawah untuk bertukar cerita. "Pantas kau tampak cekatan merawat bayi. Anakmu sudah tiga," kata James meilhat foto keluarga Harry. Tampak foto Harry dan Ginny bersama James, Albus, dan Lily yang bergerak-gerak.

"Aku lebih berpengalaman, Dad!" gurau Harry mengajak ayahnya yang tampak jauh lebih muda. "Dari tampang kita berdua juga kau lebih tampak senior daripada aku,"

Para wanita lantas tertawa. Bayi Harry juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan Dad bisa datang kemari, Grandma Lily?" tanya Lily kecil pada Lily senior.

"Ahh.. Lily. Aduhh rasanya aneh memanggil orang lain yang namanya sama dengan diri sendiri."

Lily tersenyum sambil memeluk sang nenek, "karena memang Dad memberi nama aku dengan namamu," kata Lily sambil mengajak bermain bayi Harry.

"Jadi saat itu aku membawa 2 buah kalung dari Kementrian. Aku menemukan itu di salah satu jalur kedatangan di sana. Tidak ada yang mengaku itu milik siapa. Aku ingin memberikannya pada pihak Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Sihir tapi kebetulan sekali orang yang bertugas menyimpan benda-benda sihir sedang tak ada. Jadi aku berniat untuk membawanya pulang dulu sebelum aku kembalikan esok hari.

Tapi.. rupanya, kau nakal juga, Harry." Lirik James ke arah Harry di sisinya.

"Salah satu kalung yang ada di meja tiba-tiba kau ambil dan.. kau menghilang." Sambung Lily Evans.

Rupanya kalung yang datang bersama bayi Harry kembar. Salah satu liontin itu masih ada bersama James dan Lily sedangkan pasangannya ikut terbawa dengan bayi Harry.

"Sampai akhirnya aku melihat ada cahaya muncul di liontin ini. Saat aku tanyakan pada pihak divisi Kementrian, mereka mengatakan itu petunjuk letak kau berada sekarang." Tutur James dengan sangat jelas.

Harry baru ingat, Joe pernah mengirim sinyal kepada liontin itu untuk mencari tahu di mana keberadaan keluarga bayi itu.

"Menurut sahabatku yang mengirimkan sinyal itu, objek yang masuk ke dalam pusara liontin itu akan datang ke tempat di mana dirinya sendiri ada. Itulah mengapa dia datang ke sini. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu jam 3 pagi."

Mereka semua akhirnya memandang bayi Harry yang terlelap di gendongan Lily Evans. "Berarti dia datang ke rumah ini bukan karena Al tinggal di sini, tapi.. dia mau menemui dirinya sendiri. Yaitu kau, Harry." Kata Ginny menarik kesimpulan. "Seratus persen anggapan kita selama ini tentang dia adalah Al salah besar," lanjutnya.

James memberi kode pada Lily Evans. "Saatnya kami harus kembali, son. Sebelum pusara dalam liontin itu berhenti. Sebenarnya kami masih ingin di sini berbagi cerita denganmu dan bertanya apapun yang terjadi di masa depan." Kata James sudah berdiri dan menuju pintu bersama Lily Evans dan bayi Harry.

"Walaupun kalian masih ada waktupun, aku tak akan menceritakan apa-apa lebih jauh tentang masa depan. Aku tak mau merubah sejarah," kata Harry bijaksana.

Ya, keputusannya untuk tak menceritakan apapun tentang masanya kini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia tak bisa mengatak kalau kedua orang tuanya itu akan segera meninggal karena ulah Voldemort.

"Kami akan merindukan kalian, Mom, Dad, dan juga suamiku yang lucu ini," gurau Ginny sambil mencium pipi gembul bayi Harry.

Lily sudah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ingin ikut mencium, "dada, Dad. Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Lily saat Lily Evan merendahkan tubuhnya agar cucunyaitu dapat melihat bayi Harry.

"Kau setiap hari kan melihat Dad, sayang!" protes Harry.

Lily tertawa, "tapi kalau Dad yang ini lucu sekali. Aku bisa menggendongmu," kata Lily sok centil.

"Sampai jumpa, Lily, Ginny, ahh.. aku bisa melihat menantuku, dan kau.. my sweetheart," kata Lily Evans menatap Harry sayu.

Dari halaman depan, Ron dan Hermione tampak bergegas masuk dan terkejut melihat ada dua orang yang mereka kenal sebagi orang tua Harry mulai menghilang.

"I.. itu..," kata Ron terbata-bata.

"Itu orang tuaku, Ron," Harry masih terisak pelan menahan rasa harunya.

Hermione sudah mendekat ke sisi Ginny dan berbisik-bisik. Sesekali Ginny tampak mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya, anak itu Harry sendiri,"

"Bloody hell! Baru saja kami akan memberi tahu kalau Luna berhasil kami hubungi dan dia bersumpah demi celana Merlin kalau Al tak pernah hilang! Dan ternyata.. anak itu kau, Harry!"

Harry kini tertawa melihat ekspresi Ron yang menahan kesal. "Tak masalah kalau memang dia bukan Al. Tapi yang jadi masalah.. kau sudah pernah kencing di tubuhku, Harry." Kata Ron dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Lebih baik aku mengencingimu dengan kondisi masih bayi daripada sekarang kau baru aku kencingi." Protes Harry.

Hermione tampak senang mendengar penjelasan Ginny tentang bagaimana Harry yang masih bayi bisa datang ke masa depan. "Ah syukurlah kalau memang semuanya sudah selesai. Kami juga harus pamit, waktunya Hugo pulang sekolah." Hermione dan Ron pamit untuk menjemput putra bungsunya ke sekolah.

Ron terlihat sangat aneh dengan wajah menahan rasa jijik akibat ia mengetahui bayi yang kencing di celananya itu adalah Harry, sahabat baik sekaligus adik iparnya. Bukan keponakannya.

Tinggalah Harry, Ginny, dan Lily di rumah. Mereka kembali masuk sambil sesekali berceloteh. "Yah.. tidak ada bayi lagi di sini. Jadi pengen punya adik, deh." Gerutu Lily dengan senyuman termanisnya. Ia memandang penuh harap pada Ginny dan Harry.

Dua orang dewasa itu saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam. "Anak ke 4? Boleh juga! Toh Dad masih pandai mengurus bayikan, Lily?" kata Harry menyikut tangan Ginny genit.

"Owwww!" Teriak Ginny sambil berlari menuju dapur meninggalkan Lily dan Harry yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

**\- Fin -**

* * *

**Yeahhh.. selesai. **

Seperti yang aku informasikan sebelumnya. Cerita ini nggak makan banyak chapter. Jadi ini chapter terakhirnya. Bagaimana? Yang sudah berharap si bayi adalah Al apa patah hati karena ternyata bukan Al? Sorry! Hehehe.. :)

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin Harry itu judulnya **Hush, Little Baby**. Salah satu lagu nina bobo dari luar yang pernah dinyanyikan untuk aku sebelum tidur waktu kecil. Yang nyanyiin waktu itu tante. Ibu atau ayah lebih sering nyanyi lagu nina bobo dari daerah Jawa atau bahasa Indonesia untuk Anne. Dan sampai sekarang suka banget lagu itu.

Terima kasih untuk waktunya selama ini. Tetap tinggalkan _**review**_, ya. Anne baca, kok. Walaupun nggak janji juga buat ngebalas review kalian lewat PM.

Sekali lagi thank you.. dan tunggu kisah-kisah baru lainnya! Anne sayang kalian! x

Thanks,

**Anne ^_^**


End file.
